Hannah PotterThe Musical!
by AeroCat
Summary: A musical version of Hannah PotterAn American Witch, featuring parodies of popular songs. Enjoy!
1. American Witch

Aerocat 3989 is back! While planning the next 'Hannah Potter' fanfic, I have decided to work on song parodies. This has resulted in…Hannah Potter-The Musical!

Please note that these songs may contain plot spoilers, so I'd suggest that you read the original story first.

Also, to keep with the K+ rating, all songs are **censored!** Meaning no bad words!

If you have a song in mind, then please tell me! I'll be happy to add it to this fanfic.

* * *

**American Witch**

Sung to the lyrics of _American Idiot_, by Green Day

"**Good morning, Orange County! Let's start the morning off with American Idiot!"**

_**How about 'American Witch'? **Hannah thought **That's what I want to be!**_

**Hannah:**

I want to be an American Witch!

And I'd also rather live at Hogwarts!

Can you hear the sound of hysteria?

That's the cries of my country, America!

_Hannah jumps outside, and speeds through Huntington Beach on her skateboard._

**Townspeople:**

Welcome to Southern California

A proud part of America

Everything is meant to be okay!

No nonsense of witchcraft

Nothing about wizardry either

You are not Harry Potter's sister!

_Hannah turns around and stares at the crowd following her._

**Hannah:**

Well maybe I really am a witch!

Not another Muggle like you guys

Now everybody listen to me

And realize that I'm telling the truth!

_She jumps back on her skateboard, but the crowd continues to follow her._

**Townspeople:**

Welcome to Southern California

A proud part of America

Everything is meant to be okay!

No nonsense of witchcraft

Nothing about wizardry either

You are not Harry Potter's sister!

_Hannah ignores the crowd and sings-_

**Hannah:**

I wanna be an American Witch

And I really want to go to Hogwarts

And that annoying sound of hysteria?

IT'S COMING FROM IDIOT AMERICA!

**Townspeople:**

Welcome to Southern California

A proud part of America

Everything is meant to be okay!

No nonsense of witchcraft

Nothing about wizardry either

You are not Harry Potter's sister!

_Hannah arrives at the beach, out of breath. Molly gives her a weird look._

"_Are you okay?" she asked Hannah._

"_Yeah…why don't **you** try telling everyone that you're a witch?" Hannah told her_

_Molly rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just surf now."_


	2. You're a Witch

**You're A Witch**

Sung to the lyrics of _You're Beautiful_, by James Blunt

**Hannah:**

My life was boring

My life was old

I saw a monster

It's Stitch the dog!

He smiled at me from the window

He was with no one else

And I let him

Come on in

And he said something else…

**Stitch**:

You're a witch

You're a witch

You're a witch, it's true

When you make a mistake

In a crowded place

And you think, "What did I do?"

Cause…you're a Jedi too.

**Hannah:**

I didn't believe

A word that he said

I thought at that point he was

Freaking high

I didn't want to see him again

But that moment will last till the end.

**Stitch**:

You're a witch

You're a witch

You're a witch, it's true

When you make a mistake

In a crowded place

And you think, "What did I do?"

Cause…you're a Jedi too.

**Hannah:**

I can't believe it!

I can't believe it!

I can't believe it! Oh!

I'm a witch!

I'm a witch!

I'm a witch, it's true!

There must be an angel

Maybe my own mother

Who said I should be with Harry, too!

But it's time to face the truth…

This could never be true.


	3. Part of His World

As a quick note, the songs aren't in order of their event in the fanfic. It's really just in order of when I came up with the song.

* * *

**Part of His World**

Based on the lyrics of _Part of Your World, _from _The Little Mermaid_

"_Hannah, there is no way you are Harry Potter's sister!" Molly told her friend. "He isn't real!"_

"_Well, he's real to me!" Hannah told her. "His world is just so much better than mine…"_

_Hannah goes to her backpack and pulls out a book. It is **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**_

**Hannah:**

Look at this book

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think that my life is complete

Wouldn't you think I'm a girl

A girl who has

A perfect life?

"_You DO have a perfect life!" Molly protested. "Now quit singing Disney songs!"_

Look at this beach

Isn't it great?

Wouldn't you like to surf here till late?

Looking around here you'd think

"She's got everything."

"_You DO have everything!" Molly groaned._

I live in a perfect place

I got the HP books and more

(Want the fifth book? I've got it!)

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more!

"_WHY!" Molly yelled at her._

I want to be where Harry Potter is

I want to see

Want to see him casting

Spells such as…

(What's one, Molly?)

"_Um…**expecto patronum**?" Molly offered._

(Of course!)

Walking on feet you don't get too far

Brooms are required for zooming, speeding

Flying around in the…

(What's it called?)

"_Quidditch field." Molly told her, annoyed._

(Duh!)

Out where they curse

Out where they run

Out where they play all day in the sun

Where Harry is free

Wish I could be

Part of his world!

"_Yeah, that's what you wish!" Molly told her sarcastically. "But it's never going to happen!"_

What would I give

If I could leave

From this country?

"_A lot of money!" Molly pointed out. "It's expensive to go to Europe!"_

What would I give

To take a lesson

In Snape's class?

"_You'd actually **want** to be in his class?" Molly asked her._

Betcha over there

They'd understand

Wouldn't say, "You're weird!"

Bright young people

Sick of 'normal'

Wanting magic…

And ready to know what the teachers know

Ask them my questions

And get some answers

What is a fire

And why does it…(What's the word?)

"_Burn." Molly told her, now thinking about this. "You know, why haven't the teachers answered **that** question?"_

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

To go to that school towering above?

Where Harry is free…

Wish I could be…

Part of his…world!


	4. Do You Believe in Magic?

This is actually a deleted scene from _Hannah Potter-An American Witch. _It was cut from the story because it was taking WAY too long to get to Hogwarts! This takes place in Hannah's Chorus class…

* * *

**Do You Believe in Magic?**

Based on the song by Aly & A.J. …copied from somebody else.

_Hannah and Stitch come into the Chorus classroom. Everyone in the class is crowded in the center of the room, talking about the "alien" they saw last night._

"_You guys are being dorks!" the infamous Kelly Gregory told them all. "Aliens don't exist!"_

"_They do too!" a boy named Tony protested. "I saw that thing with my own two eyes!"_

"_I did too!" a girl named Katie told Kelly. "It had sharp claws and everything!"_

"_It could have been some kid playing a trick on you guys." Hannah interrupted._

"_Give me a break!" Tony groaned. "The one time that something weird happens, Howdy-do here doesn't believe it!"_

"_It's **Honeydew**." Hannah corrected him. "And of course I don't. Aliens aren't real."_

"_Oh, but magic **is**? Come on!" Katie moaned._

"_Do you seriously believe in magic, dodo-head?" Kelly laughed._

"_Yes, I do." Hannah told her seriously. "Do **you**?"_

"_Well…uh…" the three kids mumbled._

**Hannah:**

Do you believe in magic?

You bet I do!

It's in my blood

And Harry Potter's too!

**Stitch:**

And it's magic

That you saw last night

It's makes you feel scared like a horror movie

**Hannah:**

I'll tell ya about the magic

It'll free your soul

But it's like saying, "Michael Jackson is normal!"

**Both:**

If you believe in magic

Don't try to get in

Gryffindor House or Slytherin

Just go and watch

You'll find yourself smiling

You'll feel like a wizard no matter how hard you try

You'll wave your wand

And you'll try to find

The Chamber of Secrets

Or a Sorcerer's Stone mine!

_Hannah kicked open the door and brought the class into the hallway. They were singing and dancing through the school. Kelly Gregory, though, saw her mother and the Channel 4 news crew outside when she passed a glass door. She left the class and the school._

**Hannah:**

If you believe in magic

Come along with me!

We'll dance through the school-just you and me!

**Stitch:**

And maybe

If our timing is right

We'll get to Hogwarts by midnight!

**Both:**

We'll go dancing, baby, then you will see

The magic's in Harry's blood-

**Hannah:**

And the blood is in me!

"_EW!" the class screamed._

**Chorus Class:**

Do you believe in magic?

Yeah

Believe in the magic in Hannah's soul

Believe in the magic that makes MJ normal

Believe in the magic that will set you free

Ohhhhh, talking about magic!

Do you believe in magic like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?

_They chanted those words four more times, until they exited the school. That was when they saw Kelly Gregory and the Channel 4 news crew…_


	5. Witch Hunters!

**Witch Hunters!**

Based on the _Ghostbusters _theme from the movie, performed by Ray Parker

"_The Internet…of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Her article was called **Witch Hunts Weren't Pointless After All**…BLOODY HELL! THEY'RE WITCH HUNTERS!"_

_Suddenly, the background music of the "Ghostbusters" theme starts playing._

**Both Gregorys:**

WITCH HUNTERS!

Katherine:

If there's something strange at your school

Who they gonna call?

**Both Gregorys:**

WITCH HUNTERS!

Kelly:

If Hannah's weird and she can't be good

Who they gonna call?

**Both Gregorys:**

WITCH HUNTERS!

I ain't afraid of no witch

I ain't afraid of no witch

Katherine:

If kids are dancing through the school

Who they gonna call?

**Both Gregorys:**

WITCH HUNTERS!

**Kelly:**

An alien from Antarctica

Who they gonna call?

**Both Gregorys:**

WITCH HUNTERS!

I ain't afraid of no witch

I hear she likes the _boys!_

I ain't afraid of no witch

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Who they gonna call?

WITCH HUNTERS!

Katherine:

You meet someone named Stitch

Who's friends with a witch

Who they gonna call?

**Both Gregorys:**

WITCH HUNTERS!

Let us tell you something-

Busting makes us feel good!

I ain't afraid of no witch

I ain't afraid of no witch

They'll tell someone, Hannah!

WITCH HUNTERS!

Kelly:

If she comes to your school

You'd better be cool

You _better _call

**Both Gregorys:**

WITCH HUNTERS!

Ow!

Who they gonna call

WITCH HUNTERS!


	6. Oops, They Did It Again!

This is a celebration that takes place in Hogwarts' Great Hall, after Hannah, Harry, and their friends stopped the media from exposing the magic world to Muggles. Based on a fake concept I read about once, when every student is dancing to Britney Spears music…

* * *

**Oops, They Did It Again**

Based on _Oops, I Did it Again, _By Britney Spears

**Hannah and Harry:**

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

**Harry:**

I think I did it again

I made them believe I'm a hero

Oh baby

I am the boy who lived

But that doesn't mean that I don't care

Cause it's time for them to face it

That they're safe because of me

Oh baby, baby

**Students:**

Oops, they did it again

They saved our world, once and again

Oh baby, baby

Oops, you think that we care

That the Muggles don't know

Just save us from Voldemort!

**Hannah:**

I'm really not just a hero

I'm also a witch

Americans don't know, they truly exist

I cry, when I think about that

I'm magic, but they don't believe

But now they don't know a thing

And that is, a good thing

Oh baby, baby

**Students:**

Oops, they did it again

They saved our world, once and again

Oh baby, baby

Oops, you think that we care

That the Muggles don't know

Just save us from Voldemort!

**Hannah and Harry:**

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

"_Time to go, Molly."_

"_Hannah, before I go, there's something I want you to have."_

"_Oh, how cool, but wait a minute, isn't this…"_

"_Yeah, yes it is."_

"_But I thought it exploded when you hit the Gregorys with your spell."_

"_Well…baby, Stitch and I put all the pieces back together."_

"_Oh, you shouldn't have…really. What the hell am I supposed to do with an empty Starbucks cup?"_

**Students:**

Oops!…they did it again to us

They saved us and we don't care!

Oops!…they think we love them

That they're sent from above

We're not that stupid!

Oops, they did it again

They saved our world, once and again

Oh baby, baby

Oops, you think that we care

That the Muggles don't know

Just save us from Voldemort!

Oops, they did it again

They saved our world, once and again

Oh baby, baby

Oops, you think that we care

That the Muggles don't know

Just save us from Voldemort!


	7. Ain't No Castle Far Enough

I'd like to thank my friend, Kendra-the Crazy One- for suggesting this song!

And why they're talking about castles, schools, and colleges...I dunno. I was just trying to change the lyrics, soI used educational buildings!

* * *

**Ain't No Castle Far Enough**

Based on the song _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ by Marvin Gaye.

"_Now we'll never find them!" Kelly Gregory wailed. "I'm going to be here forever!"_

_Ms. Gregory was smiling, though. "No, you won't, sweetheart." she assured her daughter. "I believe that we have found Hogwarts…"_

**Ms. Gregory:**

Listen, Kelly

Ain't no castle far

Ain't no school too close

Ain't no college big enough, baby

If you need her, you'll find her

No matter where you are

No matter how far

Just find her name

And look at this

You'll never miss

Cause Kelly,

There ain't no castle far enough

Ain't no school close enough

Ain't no college big enough

Tokeep us away from Potter!

**Kelly:**

Remember the day

We found Hannah

I told you

She was a witch

And you didn't listen!

Now she's gone with Stitch

But now you've missed it!

Cause Mother,

There ain't no castle far enough

Ain't no school close enough

Ain't no college big enough

That willkeep us away from Potter!

No chance, no way!

**Ms. Gregory:**

I know there's a chance

Way down in my heart

Although we are miles apart

We just need to keep trying

And I'll be with you

Wherever we're going

**Both:**

Don't you know that

There ain't no castle far enough

Ain't no school close enough

Ain't no college big enough

To keep us away from Potter!

Don't you know that

There ain't no castle far enough

Ain't no school close enough

Ain't no college big enough…


	8. Hannah Doesn't Know

**Hannah Doesn't Know**

Based on the song _Scotty Doesn't Know _by Lustra, performed in the movie _Eurotrip_

_Hannah leaves the living room, and all three Honeydews let out a sigh of relief._

**All:**

Phew!

**Mr. Honeydew:**

Hannah doesn't know

That she's a witch

And that she's Harry Potter's sister

**Mrs. Honeydew:**

And we just lied

Once again

She still thinks she's our daughter

**All:**

Hannah doesn't know, oh.

Hannah doesn't know-oh

So don't tell Hannah!

Hannah doesn't know, oh

Hannah doesn't know-oh

SO DON'T TELL HANNAH!

**Bobby:**

Hannah still thinks she's one of us

We just turned all her dreams into dust

**All:**

Cuz Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

So don't tell Hannah

Hannah doesn't knooooow…

DON'T TELL HANNAH!

**Mr. Honeydew:**

I can't believe she's so trusting

When she's still adjusting

**Mrs. Honeydew:**

She still acts like a witch

Yet she's stuck in a ditch

She's in the dark

And she knows nothing!

NOTHING!

**All:**

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

Don't tell Hannah

Cuz Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't knooooow…

SO DON'T TELL HANNAH!

**Mr. And Mrs. Honeydew:**

We'll put on a show, everyone will know

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't knooooow…

**Mr. Honeydew:**

The mountains? Why not!

It's so cool when you're on top

**Mrs. Honeydew:**

Us all up there, in the snow

Laughing so hard, cuz…

**Mr. And Mrs. Honeydew:**

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know.

**Bobby:**

This just seems so wrong!

**Mr. And Mrs. Honeydew:**

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

Hannah doesn't know,

Don't tell Hannah,

Hannah doesn't knooooow…

**Bobby:**

Hannah has to know,

Hannah has to know,

Gonna tell Hannah

Gonna tell her myself

Hannah has to know,

Hannah has to know,

Hannah has to,

Hannah has to,

Hannah has to go!

**All:**

Hannah doesn't know,

(Don't tell Hannah!)

Hannah doesn't know,

(Don't tell Hannah!)

Hannah doesn't know…

Hannah's gotta go!

_Hannah comes in the living room, now with Stitch. They see the Honeydews asleep on the sofa and chair. They shrug and go back to Hannah's room._


End file.
